looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/3/17 - 9/9/17
LOONEY TUNES *9/3/17 - 6am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cracked Quack *9/3/17 - 3pm - Steal Wool/Touche and Go/Tweet Zoo/What's Opera Doc?/Zoom and Bored/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Cat Feud *9/3/17 - 1am - Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Henhouse Henery/High Diving Hare/Holiday for Drumsticks/Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare/Often an Orphan/Porky Chops/Rabbit Hood/Windblown Hare/8 Ball Bunny/All A-Bir-r-rd/Blooper Bunny *9/4/17 - 6am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *9/4/17 - 1am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Guided Muscle *9/5/17 - 6am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *9/5/17 - 1am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Hare Brush *9/6/17 - 6am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *9/6/17 - 1am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Heir-Conditioned *9/7/17 - 6am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *9/7/17 - 1am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Hip Hip-Hurry! *9/8/17 - 6am - Tweety's Circus/Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare *9/8/17 - 1am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Iceman Ducketh *9/9/17 - 6am - What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy *9/9/17 - 1am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Long-Haired Hare BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/4/17 - 11am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *9/4/17 - 11:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *9/5/17 - 11am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *9/5/17 - 11:30am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *9/6/17 - 11am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *9/6/17 - 11:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *9/7/17 - 11am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *9/7/17 - 11:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *9/8/17 - 11am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *9/8/17 - 11:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/4/17 - 4pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *9/4/17 - 4:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *9/5/17 - 4pm - Bull Running on Empty *9/5/17 - 4:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *9/6/17 - 4pm - Outback Down Under *9/6/17 - 4:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *9/7/17 - 4pm - A Ticket to Crime *9/7/17 - 4:30pm - Double Take *9/8/17 - 4pm - B2 or Not B2 *9/8/17 - 4:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker